gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Callahan Point
Callahan Point is a district in southwestern Portland, Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It borders Atlantic Quays to the east, Chinatown and Trenton to the north, and an unspecified body of water to the south and west. Character Callahan Point is the southwesternmost district in Portland Island, distinguished by its underdeveloped state, although it does feature a large building at the northern edge, and notably houses the Portland end of the similar named Callahan Bridge, which is completed sometime between 1998 and 2001. Prominent landmarks in the district include only the Greasy Joe's (GTA III)/Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (GTA Liberty City Stories) diner and the Triad's Turtle Head Fish Factory (with parked Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant Triad Fish Vans) (GTA III)/unnamed Leone Family warehouse (GTA Liberty City Stories). Other than these locales, much of Callahan Point is heavily vegetated, with the coastline lined by seawalls. The district also features a tunnel that leads to a wooden jetty. Prominent appearances in missions In GTA III, Claude collects a vehicle with a Forelli Family gang member in the boot in the mission "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" and destroys the Triad processing plant in the mission "Blow Fish". He and Maria Latore also flee Portland Island from the district, heading to Staunton Island, in the mission "Last Requests". The district is repeatedly used in a number of missions. In GTA Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani photographs Giovanni Casa, who is wearing an underwear in front of prostitutes, in the mission "Snappy Dresser". In Overdose of Trouble, the donut shop is one of the destinations Maria takes Toni to in her hunt for her "zap". Later, Toni collects money from the burned-down Leone Family warehouse in the mission "The Trouble With Triads". It also features a car park in GTA Advance where Vinnie fakes his death. Businesses ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' * Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts * Leone Drug Factory ''GTA III and GTA Advance'' *Greasy Joe's *Turtle Head Fish Factory Parked vehicles GTA: Liberty City Stories *Police Car *Mule *Linerunner GTA III *Linerunner *Kuruma *Moonbeam *Triad Fish Van (in the Turtle Head Fish Factory) Pick-ups ''GTA III'' *Police Bribe - on roof of Greasy Joe's *Health icon - in the park just south of Greasy Joe's *Hidden Package - inside Turtle Head Fish Factory *Pistol - on the north ledge of the bulding at south of Callahan Bridge ''GTA: Liberty City Stories'' * Body armor - on the lower level of the dock. Trivia * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, bringing a prostitute to the jetty can have an unusual aftermath. If the player parks on or near the jetty, after the service, the prostitute will leave the vehicle and promptly jump into the water and drown. Gallery de:Callahan Point es:Callahan Point pl:Callahan Point Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland